


Nightmares Suck

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Jon survived the explosion. But old wounds dont go away so easily. They leave marks.first work on here and uh. everyone is out of character. everything is burning. help me in so tired i just needed angst





	

It was a familiar scene

 

An orange sky

 

A giant red robot

 

A missile shooting right towards him

 

Jon didn't try to run this time. He shut his eyes tight and put his arms over his face in defense. He awaited the impact. But it never came. He squinted through his arms and looked down at himself. He wasn't hurt. He hadn't even been hit. But that should have been impossible. It was coming right towards him..?  
He looked around and saw a dark form laying sprawled on the ground, a few yards away. The body was smoking and it was easy to see that it was spattered with red. Jons' breath caught in his throat as he recognized the green shirt, barely able to be seen because of the blood that soaked it. He felt his knees grow weak. 

 

"E-Eddie..?" He called softly, his voice shaking. He took a few steps. He froze as he saw his ripped face, skull showing through the flesh and blood puddling under him. He felt sick. He couldn't look away. From what seemed far away, though he knew it was only a few feet, he heard a crazed laughing. The creak of a robotic canon aiming right at him. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was frozen. He was trapped. He succumbed to the fact he would die as tears rolled down his face and there was the sound of the canon firing. 

 

 

Jon awoke with a piercing scream, sitting bolt upright in bed. His shirt was soaked with sweat. He choked, trying to stop himself from screaming more. He was shaking and his breaths were quick and heavy.  
He felt a panic attack creeping up on him and wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't stop tears from flowing down his face, his breath hitching. His nightmares had never been this bad before. He clutched at the spot on his chest that had been horribly injured on that day. It could have killed him. But it didn't. He couldn't imagine dying and didn't want to. But these incessant nightmares didn't help his imagination much. 

 

"Jon?" Came a nervous voice. Eduardo pushed his door open and stepped inside. "It was you that screamed, right? What happened?" 

 

Jon didn't move, he just sat there pitifully. Shaking. Crying. His face a mess. "N-nightmare." He choked out.   
Eduardo sighed. "They've never been this bad. Its been months, Jon. I can't believe you're not over it."  
Jon just whimpered. He couldn't do much more. 

 

Eduardo gave him a cautious look, and went to sit next to him on the bed. Jon immediately wrapped himself around Eduardo, pulling in close and sobbing. Eduardo was surprised but didn't do anything to stop him. He awkwardly put a hand on Jon's shaking shoulder. 

"What..happened in it?" He asked.

"Y-you g-got hit by the m-missle..that the robot shot a-and..you.." Jon was cut off by a sob forcing its way up his throat. " I c-couldnt move..I couldn't h-help you..I don't want to loose you. Ever." Jon's grip around him tightened. 

 

Eduardo returned Jons' embrace. "Im here. Im right here. And Im never leaving you." Eduardo wished be could just brush Jon off, tell him be was being a pussy, and go back to sleep. But the way Jon was shaking so helplessly, crying like a child..he really did care about Eduardo. And his fictional death had clearly shaken him. 

He cared about him so, so much more than Eduardo could return. That fact made him feel a little guilty. Plus he just hated to see the guy cry. He ran a hand through Jon's hair, reassuring him. 

 

"I'm alive. You're alive. We made it. And we're not gonna get hurt again." Eduardo said. He didn't know how well he could hold up to that promise. But the words felt good to say. Jon sniffled.

 

"Really?" Jon asked.

 

"Really."

 

Jon cuddled up closer to Eduardo, who sighed, still running a hand through the man's hair. Jon's crying had subsided, though he still gave the occasional sniffle. The room was silent otherwise. 

 

Eduardo had lost track of the time and his eyes were growing heavy. The two were still holding each other. He looked down at Jon and realized he had fallen asleep. He looked peaceful. Eduardo could only hope he didn't wake up screaming again. He untangled himself from Jons' arms and lay him down in his bed, pulling the covers over him.

 

"What a night.." He muttered. Though he decided he shouldnt blame Jon too much. He had almost died. And the guy wasn't too good at dealing with his trauma. A nightmare or two from suppressed memories should have been expected. He stood up and walked to the door, giving Jon one last glance. He wondered if he'd ever be truly okay again.


End file.
